A crane is a type of machine that is equipped with a hoist and uses an upper pulley with a cable looped around it, to lift and lower a load, while also allowing the load as suspended to be moved horizontally. A load may be picked up by the crane and moved horizontally, by rotating a base of the crane, such as using a turntable. With a mobile crane, the base of the crane can move by rolling on tracks or wheels, thereby allowing further control of the horizontal positioning of the load. Yet another way to move the suspended load horizontally is to change the angle of the boom from which the load is suspended. In all such techniques, either the boom itself or the base to which the boom is attached needs to be moved, in order to effectuate horizontal positioning of the suspended load. A further characteristic of a crane is that the suspended load will tend to swing from (sideways), for example when the boom angle is changed or as the base is turned on a turntable. In addition, the suspended load is also susceptible to swinging due to gusty winds. One solution to control the swinging of a suspended load is to provide a tag line which is a rope that is attached to the load during lifting and that allows a rigger (a person standing on the ground below the load) to pull on the tag line to thereby apply a force that hopefully counters the forces created by the gusty wind and the tendency of the suspended load to rotate about itself.